


Glares -| Gender Not Specified |-

by Keri2daLee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hot, Jealous, Mentioned Coach Washijo, Mentioned Shirabu Kenjirou, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Mentioned Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other, Shiratorizawa, Spicy, Tsutomu - Freeform, Tsutomu Goshiki - Freeform, goshiki - Freeform, goshiki tsutomu - Freeform, mature themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 16:55:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30041838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keri2daLee/pseuds/Keri2daLee
Summary: "The clothes you just put on were now being taken off, along with his towel. 'I wanted to stay mad at you, Brat. But shit, you looked so good in my hoodie.'"Mature Themes::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Gender Not Specified::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Switch Goshiki x Switch (Y/n)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Warning‼️ Some Readers might be uncomfortable, continue at your own discretion.::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Enjoy🤫
Relationships: Goshiki Tsutomu/Reader
Kudos: 1





	Glares -| Gender Not Specified |-

_Walking onto the court, he calmed his breathing. This wasn't the first time you'd been there to watch him play. However, he was never on the court much during those days. The difference today was that Coach Washijō wanted to give the future ace more playing time. Yes, he got lots of time in practice in order to get better. But games were not his strong suit, which needed to change. He'd be the most reliable player after Ushijima's graduation. Meaning, he needed to be prepared both mentally and physically to take that title. The second game was starting, taking his position at the 4, he got ready to block any balls that'd come after Shirabu's serve. Doing exactly what he'd planned to do, him and Tendou guessed successfully where the spiker would be hitting from and blocked them out. Looking up at you in the crowd, he was disappointed to see that you weren't even paying attention. During the transition between games, someone had came and sat next to you. He wasn't necessarily your type but there was no denying that he was good looking. Conversation was picking up and as it turned out, he was really funny. As a result, your attention was shifted from the game- to him. The rest of the second game carried on the same way. Because of that, Goshiki wasn't doing his best. He couldn't stop watching you and sending glares to this mystery man. His irritation was clear and it threw off the flow of the game, causing him to be switched out. His anger barely contained while on the bench. The only person there to confine in was Semi. He understood and looked up at you. Because of the fact that your boyfriend got taken out, you were now less focused on the man sitting next to you and more concerned about how the game is looking. Goshiki made a mental note to not look at you for the rest of the time there. You'd only mess him up even more. You smiled at Semi, only to be given a slight nod in return. The mystery man had picked up on this a long time ago. He sent an obviously fake smile towards Semi as well. He didn't get anything back and chuckled to himself. "Are you doing anything later today?" Shocked by the question, you turned to look at him. "Yeah actually, I'm meeting my boyfriend after this." Smiling, you hoped he'd drop it. "Boyfriend?" Nodding, you pointed down at Goshiki. "Shiratorizawa, number 8." Sitting back in his seat, he rested his hands behind his head. "Doesn't look like he's on his A game. I expected better, especially from such a strong team." Slightly bothered by what he said, you shifted in your seat. "Wouldn't you? There are so many more able people, yet you went for him?" Shooting a quick look at him, you got up. Making sure you had all of your stuff, you bowed. "Excuse me." He watched you walk away, smirking to himself. You'd gone to the bathroom. To wash your face. "Shit. I haven't even seen Goshiki do anything. I was so focused on that jerk." Turning off the water, you dried your face and made your way back only to see that the game was now over. Shiratorizawa had won, as expected. However, Goshiki wasn't happy at all. That was their last game of the day and they'd be heading home on the bus. You'd ridden with them on the way there, sitting next to Goshiki the whole time. However, sitting next to him now, he was cold towards you. You intertwined your fingers with his, he didn't move away- but he didn't acknowledge you either. He stared out the window, not starting any conversation. The rest of the team was slowly starting to fall asleep, so the silence wasn't absolutely unbearable. Falling in line, you laid your head on his shoulder and fell asleep as well. About an hour later, the bus had stopped. You were all instructed to make it home safely. It was now cold and dark out, so you'd already made plans to sleep over at your boyfriend's house. The walk there was quiet, yet he never let go of your hand. Finally reaching the door, he opened it and walked in. "No one's home, you can take a shower if you want." Letting go, he walked towards his room and plopped down onto the bed. You followed silently and started picking out some clothes from his drawer without him realizing, and made your way to the bathroom. Turning on the water and standing under it. You wondered why he was so distant with you. You'd ultimately determined that it was because of your lack of focus towards him. It was an important game to him. Turning off the water, you wrapped yourself in a towel and stepped out- only to be ignored again. He walked passed you and into the bathroom to take a shower himself. While he was in there, you got dressed. You weren't too much shorter than him but his clothes still didn't fit. His hoodie hung low on your thighs. Completely neglecting to pick out pants because of this, you simply took one of his boxers that you were so comfortable in. Lotioning your body took longer than you thought. You'd just finished when he walked out in only a towel. Upon seeing you, he blushed and averted his eyes. You'd easily noticed it. "Goshiki." Ignoring you, he made his way to the drawers to find something to wear. "Baby... talk to me? Please?" You'd made a move to hold his wrist. Forcing him to look at you. Pulling him close, you kissed him. "If it's about the guy who was sitting next to me, I have no idea who he is. I didn't mean to pay more attention to him. I'm sorry... I know it was an important game to you. Let me make it better." Laying down, you pulled him on top of you and kissed him again. Earning a passionate kiss back. You wrapped your arms around him and allowed your tongues to meet. The clothes you just put on were now being taken off, along with his towel. "I wanted to stay mad at you, Brat. But shit, you look so good in my hoodie." Unable to control himself, he supports your hips- rubbing his partner between them. Butterflies took over your stomach as his unsteady breath was the only sound taking over everything. He was one to moan a lot, heightening your pleasure as well. "Haa~ (y/n)... ngh~ let me put it in." Pushing his head into your neck you moaned out. He was teasing your entrance. Dragging out something that you so badly wanted to happen. "G-Goshiki... hurry up." Slowly pushing in, he bit your neck. A mark was left yet he didn't stop there. He licked over it and bit the same spot again, repeatedly. It hurt so good. His movements were slow, and you edged your hips back and forth ever so slowly- craving for more. "Fuck~ you little Brat... it's too good... Stop moving, haa~" Ignoring his request, you moved faster- grabbing his hair. "Baby~ mmm... I need more..." Turning him over so that you were now on top, you started bouncing faster than he could handle. "Agh ~ no... no- too much~ Mmph, it's too good." Continuing until his face was red and his head was thrown back, his moans loud enough to be heard a few houses over. You held out until his body went limp. "Fuck! Ahh yeah~ I- I'm gonna~" Unable to contain it anymore, he released inside you, leaving you to continue afterwards until you did the same. There was no doubt in your mind, everyone on that street knew what happened that night. Yet, you'd do it again without hesitation._

**Author's Note:**

> Y'allll, pfft- this was a long one. I literally wrote basically the whole thing today. I don't know why I put it off so much. With midterms coming up, I guess I was just overwhelmed 😅 Anyways, I enjoyed this and I hope you guys did too. Thank you for reading! It'd mean a lot if you could check out my others🤧


End file.
